The Choice That Changed The Rebellion
by Hanna K798
Summary: What if Katniss made the choice to tell Peeta she loved him before the end of the Quarter Quell and before the Rebellion? Title may change, as may the rating. This may have lemons in a later chapter. I'm really bad at summaries. Just give it a shot, shot and review, favorite, and follow.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone. This is my first Hunger Games Fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. Let's try for 5 reviews. I don't own THG Trilogy._**

* * *

**_Peeta's P.O.V._**

"KATNISS!" I screamed. She has to be okay. I'm not loosing her. Not now. She has to live. When I reached the jungle, I was met with something hard like stone but smooth like glass. This was worse than her being in battle with the Careers. At least then, I could throw myself into protecting her and she could live. If they were in there, she and Finnick were as good as dead. They couldn't escape. Neither of them would have been able to count on us to protect them.

We tried everything to break the barrier. Johanna's axe, my sword, rocks, anything we could get our hands on. We saw the bushes and trees staring to move. A few seconds later, Katniss and Finnick came tearing through the forest. We screamed and screamed for them to stop when they barreled into the wall. Finnick immediately gave into the torture of whatever was happening inside, while Katniss was covering her ears and screaming something I assumed to be my name.

There was nothing more I wanted, than to break in there and reassure her I was still there. After the hour ended, she still stayed, covering her ears, and sobbing my name. I gently wrapped my arms around her and she sprung to life, terror taking over her face and eyes.

"Hey," I whispered. "It's just me." Her arms immediately wrapped around my neck and she sobbed into my neck.

"It was terrible. Prim, Rue, my mom...You," she whispered quietly. "Everyone I love was screaming for my help and I couldn't do anything but stand there." Her sobs became more and more desperate. She began gasping for air. I pulled a way from her and forced her to look into my eyes.

"Katniss, it wasn't real. They were mutts. They can't hurt you. I will do everything in my power to make sure no one hurts you." I had to show her how much I love her because I knew within the next few days, I would be dead.

What she did next really surprised me. Katniss reached up and kissed me hard on the lips. I had always been the one to initiate these kisses. She had never once showed me any form of passion... This was the first time. She pulled herself to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. My hands instinctively went to her hips while hers found their way into my hair.

I pulled her into my lap and her legs fell on either side of my hips. If it was possible, the jungle became even hotter than it was five minutes ago. Our lips move together, desperate to get as much as we could of each other before the end of these Games.

Her nails scratched my scalp and just as she moaned into my mouth, hot, salty water was splashed onto both of our heads. Katniss gasped and slightly bit down on my lip.

"We don't need to see that, Love Birds," Johanna stated. "Kat and Finn need to get some rest. Peeta, you and I'll take the first-" She was cut off by Kat's desperate voice.

"No! I'm fine as long as I don't face that part of the jungle. Really. Peeta and I will take the first watch. Jo, you get some sleep so you won't fall asleep during your watch." Johanna eyed her skeptically, but agreed.

* * *

Later that night, Katniss and I were on watch, while Finnick's not so soft snores and Johanna's tossing and turning filled the night. Her head was leaning on my shoulder while I looked out for any sign of danger. That's when I heard the soft words I would remember for the rest of my life.

"You love me, right?" Her voice was almost inaudible. I moved so I was able to look into her eyes as best I could in the ominous light the Arena provided.

"Yes, of course. Would you ever doubt I didn't?" Her head bowed, her eyes evading mine. I grabbed her chin, forcing her to look in my eyes. Hope, fear, and another emotion that I couldn't place, reigned free in her eyes. I could read her like an open book, so I knew her fear was winning over all. I took advantage of her internal battle and kissed her. I could tell she was startled at first, but instantly, her arms found their natural place around my neck, while her hands moved to the small hairs at the base of my head. She gave them a slight tug, earning a quiet moan from me.

Katniss moved to reposition herself on my lap. Being this close to her was like a dream. Sweat began pouring down my back and face. Taking satisfaction in the reaction I had, Kat moved her hips and smiled as she exerted a growl from my throat. My hands clutched at her back, like a lifeline, holding her to me.

When a lack of oxygen and the stifling heat caused us to break apart, I kissed my way down her neck and across her throat. Something between a whimper and a gasp vibrated through her mouth, causing me to smile against her salty skin.

"God, I love you," she breathed. I immediately remove my lips from her neck, eyes wide, and jaw slack. I swore I had heard wrong. I had made a point of telling Katniss, before we came into this God forsaken place, that I never wanted to hear her say those three words until she really meant them.

"Yes," she said, answering my silent question. "I said 'I love you' and I completely mean it." A stupid smile appeared on my face and I knew I would never be able to erase that moment. I reattached my lips to the base of her throat, murmuring small "I love you's" as I kissed my way along her collar bone to her shoulder. She responded with the same words over and over again.

After a few more minutes, I knew that if I didn't stop this soon, I wouldn't be able to control myself. I had to pull away, and when I did Katniss whimpered at the loss of contact.

"I'm sorry but we had to stop." She nodded, looking down as if she was a child being scolded by their mother. I forced her to look into my eyes and when she did, she smiled, repeating the words that sent my heart flying.

After many hours of compromising, I finally convinced Katniss to go to bed and regain her strength. She woke Finnick up, and took his place in the mat. He looked from the slight smile that graced her lips, to the giant smile that overtook my face. He seemed to know what was going on and joined in the smiling.

* * *

_***TIME LAPSE*  
After Katniss leaves Peeta at the Lightning Tree**_

When the wire snapped, all Hell broke loose. Blood was spilt and screams were let out, into the night. Finnick had pinned me down and cut my tracker out. I heard a shriek that I recognized instantly. Katniss... _My_ Katniss was screaming in pain. Mixed in with the sounds of the jungle was the love of my life crying for her life and for me to save her. And then... it stopped. My whole world stopped.

But no cannon blasted. She was still alive, maybe not for long, but she was still alive. Maybe someone else was in on the plan to "free the Victors", as Finnick had put it. I took off running to where I had heard Kat's scream, when just like that, the Arena blew up. It knocked me to the ground, leaving me paralyzed on the jungle floor, surrounded by falling metal and wires. The forcefield was falling apart before me, but I needed to find Katniss. Nothing else was important in my life other than finding her in that very moment.

I tried to sit up, move, even the smallest twitch, but I couldn't. Looking up, I saw a hovercraft with a symbol I knew all too well. The Capitol was picking up someone who was very close to me. When the person was lifted high enough, I saw her hair, falling in waves below her. I saw blood cascading down her arm and dripping off of her fingers. The craft kept flying and stopped over me as the girl was pulled in. The claw went down again to grab me, but before it could, my vision swirled and went black.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey yawl, it's Hanna. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I've been going through some personal stuff and I wish I had more time to update, but I don't. I'm working on my own original novel on top of school and Fan Fiction, it's just really stressful. If you have any suggestions for this story, leave a review or P.M. me and I'll see if I can work with it. Thanks,  
~Hanna**


End file.
